


Disarming

by wafflelate



Category: Dreaming of Sunshine - Silver Queen
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gardens, Double Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-24 22:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19733149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wafflelate/pseuds/wafflelate
Summary: Shikako would actually have been content tonotfight, but fine. Fighting it is.





	Disarming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kitsunesongs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitsunesongs/gifts).



The girl is younger than him, skilled, and almost criminally undersupplied. She isn't even wearing armor, but Tobirama can't show her mercy. His sword pierces her chest unimpeded and he waits to see the pain on her face. He waits to see blood dampen her shirt, appear at her mouth. 

She smiles at him. "You're so cool," she says. 

He doesn't know what that means. She doesn't use the same tone his clanmates use when they say he's cold. 

The girl twists her torso, whipping the grip of the sword out of Tobirama's hands. She moves like she's unimpeded by the sword, gaining distance, and then pulls the sword out of her chest as easily as it had gone in. The blade is completely clean. She flips her grip on the sword and swings it experimentally. 

Tobirama flexes his chakra, but there's no genjutsu to break. It must be some other skill. Something unknown, and therefore dangerous. 

"This is kind of garbage, Senju-san." With one hand still on the grip, she grabs the other end of the blade and — seemingly without any effort at all — bends the blade until the sword's tip meets the hilt. 

Tobirama might be in trouble. 


End file.
